Mirror Steven AU
by StevenUniverseTrash111
Summary: AU where Steven is in Lapis's place, but not exactly.
1. Chapter 1

_Mirror Steven Can be a Confusing AU. Here are the important details: Steven is in the place of Lapis Lazuli, trapped in the mirror for thousands of years. In this AU Steven can poof, and he does not age in the mirror. His gem is placed on his back, and Lapis's on her navel. Steven's gem weapon is wings, and he can control plants, just like his mother used to be able to. Steven is half-gem, and his mother, Rose Quartz, never rebelled. Pink Diamond was never Shattered. Instead it was Pearl and Garnet who rebelled, who later found Amethyst. Connie associates with the crystal gems to protect the planet. Greg, Steven's dad exists thousands of years ago and is not a rockstar, but a writer._

 **Thousands of years ago:**

Rose Quartz had been sent as a guard for a Nephrite, whose job had been to check up on the status of the Cluster. Together they traveled to the kindergarten, and Nephrite went into the underground room by herself, while Rose waited by the door obediently. Rose hated her position on homeworld. Recently she had realized that the diamonds don't care about their gems, they only cared about themselves and their power. Rose didn't like being mistreated like this. For the longest time she wanted to do what she wanted to do. She wanted to be free.

As Nephrite tinkered around in the underground room, Rose noticed a human man walking by.

"Hello, Human!" She whispered.

The human looked over, confused. "Hello! Do you know where this place is? I am documenting mysterious places such as this one."

Rose thought about approaching the human. But then would be disobeying Nephrite! Also, did she really care? She wanted to do what she wanted for once.

Rose stepped over to the Human. "Yes. This is the kindergarten. What is your name, Human?"

"My name is Gregory DeMayo, but you can call me Greg. Who are you?" Greg looked her over, and blushed.

"I am Rose Quartz. I know all about this place, I could help you if you wanted." Rose hoped he did want her help, she liked this 'Greg' already.

"Of course I do! Come with me!" He said hopefully.

Rose thought. Did she really want this? She would leave her entire life behind, but what was that really? She could be free with this man, helping him write, and she could make her own choices with him. She would be free! And She would have somebody to be free with!

"I will!" She smiled.

 **A Few years later:**

"Greg! I would like to discuss something with you."

"Yes, Rose?"

"Do you want to have a kid?"

Greg blushes. "Um... Yes? Maybe? Why?"

"I would like to. The idea of creating a life... so extraordinary!"

"But you told me you're a gem. Doesn't that mean you can't reproduce?"

"I would become half of the child, Greg, but I'm willing."

Greg falters. "Rose... Rose, I can't lose you!"

"Oh, Greg... You won't lose me, I'll always be with you."

"It won't be the same! Are you really sure you've thought this through?"

I have thought this through, Greg. And Of course it won't be the same! It will be extraordinary."

Greg sighs. "Rose, do you want this,"

"I'm sure I do."

"Okay. But can we wait a few years, just to be together?"

Rose smiles. "Of course, Greg. Thank you."

 **Four Years Later:**

Greg watches as his beloved fades away.

Thus, Steven Quartz was born, and it was both Greg's happiest and saddest moments.


	2. Trapped

**Fourteen Years Later:**

Steven had just left the house to go exploring. It was at age ten that he managed to master the art of his wings. He was soaring away from his dad's home just to fly around. Soon enough the galaxy warp started to come into view and so he swooped down towards it. Just as he did so, an Orange gem with stripes, white hair, and a nose gem warped from the homeworld warp.

Steven did not know why she was there, but he was curious. He swooped down and hid behind one of the warp pads. The Orange gem was examining each of the warps and Steven started to panic, he couldn't fly away now.

As the gem was examining the warp pad he was hiding behind, she started to grumble. Steven could hear her anger rising about an unknown subject until she powerfully kicked the warp, which caused a huge rock to knock Steven back. The orange gem spotted him and gasped.

"A human!" But then Steven summoned his wings to try and fly away. "Wait, No! You're not a human. You're a gem! But I've never seen your kind before..."

The orange gem grabbed Steven's leg. "Let me go!" He shouted. The Orange gem picked him up and turned him around. She gasped, noticing his gem.

"A Rose Quartz! What are you doing on Earth? You must be one of the rebels!"

"What? No! I'm not a rebel!" Steven said.

"Yeah, sure, runt. Now, you're coming with me. We'll see what the Diamonds have to say about you."

With that, the Orange gem yanked his gem out of his back, therefore poofing him.

Steven felt a great pain spread through his back, but is was all swept away with that poof.

 _Inside the gem..._

Steven opened his eyes and looked around. The walls that surrounded him were transparent but tinted pink. He was alone, and that disappointed him. His father _had_ said that his mother would be a part of him, half of his form. He looked out of the walls and saw the Orange gem.

"My Diamond" The gem said, saluting.

"Yes, Jasper?" said the figure.

 _Okay, so her name is Jasper,_ Steven thought.

"I found this Crystal Gem near the warp, what should I do with her?"

Steven wondered what a crystal gem was.

The figure started going through a drawer of sorts, and she pulled out a mirror.

"A rebel deserves the worst of punishment. Put her in here." The figure said, emotionless.

Jasper hesitated. "I-I will, my diamond. Thank you for your time." she saluted again, and walked out of the room they were in.

Jasper looked down at Steven's gem. "L-Look, I'm sorry. Not even you deserve this, revolting crystal gem. But I can't disobey my diamond.

Steven watched in fear as Jasper slowly brought the mirror to his gem. He couldn't do anything but watch as his world turned from a peaceful transparent pink to a strained, dark color. Steven could no longer move. He could no longer speak.

Steven was an object, a mirror. And a mirror he would be for thousands years more. He tried to yell out but he found he had no voice. Even his thoughts were pain. He tried to strain, or just to move a little, but he just couldn't. He was trapped.

"Now, Crystal Gem. You won't be let out until you tell me this. "Where is your base?"

But Steven didn't even know what a crystal gem was. He couldn't tell her that, though. He could only show. But he had nothing to show.

"WHERE is your BASE?" Jasper shouted.

No response.

"Ugh, you're useless. Well, not my problem. You'll be their problem, runt. I'm sending you to earth, where the humans will sell you as an antique. Happy? No? Good."

Jasper put him in an escape pod and set his coordinates for earth. "And, as little as it probably means to you, at least you won't be shattered by the diamonds."

The escape pod left the ship.


	3. Freed

Steven Watched as the escape pod he was in shot towards the earth, and he felt a terrible pain as he landed. His gem had cracked due to impact.

"Uggh" Steven tried to say, but nothing came out of his nonexistent mouth. He could see the green roof of the escape pod open as a white gem looked inside. She looked like a Pearl.

Pearl picked up the mirror and put it in her gem.

Steven could only see white, and that remained so for thousands of years. Thousands of years of being in the gem of this pearl, seeing only white. He tried screaming to the Pearl, repeatedly, but still he had no voice. He tried everything. He was in _pain._ But nobody cared, did they? He was alone.

 ** _One day, Thousands of Years later..._**

Steven felt warmth as he was summoned into the world from the Pearl's gem. He could see again, and he was being handed to a young human girl.

"Now, be careful, Connie. I don't want you breaking this mirror, it's very valuable."

"Yes, Pearl! Thank you!" Connie ran out of the house, excited.

She stops and sits down on the beach with the mirror. "So Pearl tells me I can ask you questions. Hmmm, What should I ask?"

Steven waits.

"Show me a gem place!"

Steven, only knowing one place, shows her the galaxy warp.

"Whoah, cool! What else can you do, Mirror?" Connie asks.

"S-t-e-v-e-n"

"Is that your name?"

"Yes,"

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Steven!"

"You t-o-o, Connie."

Connie laughs.

"How are you today, Steven?"

"B-a-d"

"Bad? Why?"

"I a-m- t-r-a-p-p-e-d i-n mirror"

"Well, I suppose that's a good reason to be having a bad day... Wait, What?! How can I help you?"

"P-u-l-l g-e-m o-u-t"

"The gem? Okay, I'll try, hold on Steven."

Connie turns the mirror around and pulls at the gem on the back of the mirror with all of her might.

Steven can feel his world expanding and glowing as his gem shoots into the air and he starts to reform.

Steven falls to the ground on all fours. The place where his shirt opens to reveal his gem is slightly torn, and his gem is cracked. Connie rushes to help him.

"Oh my gosh, Steven, are you okay?"

Steven gets up and opens his eyes, to which Connie jumps back at. they are glazed and mirror-like.

"Thank you, Connie!"


	4. Escape

"Your eyes... Are you okay?" Connie gasped.

Steven pondered this question. "I'll be fine. I'm much better now, thanks to you!"

"Yeah, but you don't look okay."

"Of course I don't. Connie, I'll be fine."

Connie put her hand un his shoulder. "Let me help you. Tell me how."

"My gem is cracked. There isn't much you can do."

"Garnet or the other Crystal gems might know what to do."

Steven paused. Crystal gems. The reason he had been forced into a mirror in the first place. Whatever they had done he had been accused of. Steven felt rage flood through him.

He turned to Connie. "Do you associate with the crystal gems?"

Connie blinked. "Yeah... why?"

Steven Stepped back. "You, You're one of them!" Just then he had memories of Jasper and her Diamond. He remembered being screamed at to answer but one question. Connie was one of them! he couldn't trust her. His face turned from alarmed to hateful.

He stopped. _But she freed me, she must be different..._

"Connie, those gems are the reason I was stuck in that mirror in the first place! You can't trust them!"

Some crashing was heard from the Temple, and three Crystal gems burst from the door onto the beach at the sight of Steven.

"Connie! what are you doing? Get away from that boy, he could be dangerous!" Pearl cried out.

Connie looked taken aback. "He's not dangerous, he needs help!"

Steven stepped forward. "So you are the Crystal gems whose price I had to pay. And even when you found me here on earth you didn't do anything! I was trapped, for thousands of years, and you didn't even care! My name is Steven Quartz, and I'm not going to stay trapped here anymore!" And with that he raised his hand and made vines burst from the ground, wrapping around everybody's feet except Connie's. The crystal gems were stuck.

Connie gasped. "Steven! What are you doing?!"

"I need to escape somehow. And how will I do that if they're chasing me?"

With that, Steven took off.

"Steven, wait! maybe they can help you!"

The vines fell when he was out of sight.

Connie hesitated, then ran after him.

"Steven!"


	5. Anger

Steven ran into the woods and observed his surroundings. There was a canopy of trees around him. It was dark, but the moonlight illuminated the forest. Suddenly he heard heavy, running footsteps. He whirled around, ready for battle, before he realized it was Connie.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"Helping you! How do you expect to survive out here alone?" She responded.

Steven glared at her. "I'll be okay. I can fight just fine." And before Connie knew it, with a raise of Steven's hand, thick vines burst from the ground and tied her up. Connie gasped for air as the vines painfully wrapped and squeezed around her.

She winced as the vines tightened slowly around her neck. Steven kept his hand up.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that you want to help me. What are you really here for?"

Connie struggled against the vines, but they held her down. "I really just want to help you! The gems have a healing fountain they use all the time when Amethyst gets her gem cracked!"

Steven wasn't buying it. He made a fist, and the vines got tighter.

"Please!" Connie shouted, tears in her eyes.

Steven gazed at her. He thought about how in the world this girl could really want to help him. then he noticed the genuine tears in her eyes. His glare softened, and he put his hand back at his side. The vines fell away, and he looked down.

"You really do just want to help..."

Connie laid down and gasped for air. Steven went over to help her.

At first she winced at his touch, but then she realized he was trying to help her. He sat down next to her as she laid. She sat up, too. They sat across from each other. Connie could see her reflection in his mirror eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, what about you?" She responded.

"What do you mean, 'what about you?' I'm the one who almost suffocated you."

"Your gem is cracked. Steven, you're in pain."

"..."

Connie sighed. "Steven, I'm fine."

"Good..." he sighed.

"I'm going to help you." She stated.

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to!"

He looked up. "Really?"

"Of course I do!"

Steven stared at her with damp eyes. He already liked this girl, and he hadn't liked anyone in a long time.

"Can I see your gem?" She asked.

"Sure." Steven turned around, revealing his gem. There was a diamond shaped cutout to reveal it. Theres was a large crack down the middle. Connie figured this was the problem.

She fingered the gem lightly. Steven almost shivered because it felt really weird. When Connie's hand moved away, Steven turned back around.

Connie looked concerned. "That looks really bad."

Steven looked away. "Well... it kind of is."

Connie felt the feelings of sympathy and anger in her chest. "We're going to fix this. We need to fix this." Steven looked up at her as she started to pace in circles.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Suddenly she grabbed his arm. This startled him, and he jumped. Then Connie pulled him up.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"The healing fountain." Connie pulled him along with her by the arm.

Steven yanked his arm out of her hands. "But... the Crystal Gems!"

Connie approached him. "Steven, it's the only way. Do you want to be cracked forever?"

"No..."

"Then come on!" She started walking and Steven followed.

They walked for about five minutes. When they arrived at the Temple, Connie opened the door cautiously, in case any Crystal Gems were inside. There weren't.

Connie walked in and Steven followed. They approached the warp pad. Connie stepped on it and explained to Steven that he had to warp them there. She described the scenery and the fountain of the place they were warping to, and with some work on his part Steven managed to warp them there.

After the warp activated, Connie opened her eyes. "Steven, we're here!"

"I'm aware of that. You know, it might not look like it, but I have eyes too." He smiled jokingly.

Connie grinned. "So all you have to do now is swim in the fountain!"

"Really? Okay!" he said with a grin.

He walked over to the fountain and jumped in. Connie waited a few moments before he burst out of the water on a pair of beautiful wings, lusciously made of rose petals.

Connie gasped. Steven flew down to greet her. He opened his eyes, which were a dark pink. He smiled at her with a happiness that she hadn't seen from him before.

"Connie, thank you so much!" He hugged her, and let his wings fold and fade away. Connie smiled. Everything about him right now was energetic and enthusiastic. It must be good to feel good again.

But then the Crystal Gems warped in. Steven's expression turned from one of a peaceful happy to one of distaste and hatred.

"Connie! What are you doing with him?! He could be dangerous!" Pearl shouted. Steven took a step forward. He looked up at the gems with powerful, glowing pink pupils.

"You Crystal Gems were the reason I got trapped in that mirror in the first place. I was in there for thousands of years, screaming voicelessly for a chance to escape my prison. And when you finally found me, you didn't do anything! Nothing at all! Did you even wonder Who I used to BE?"

Steven's eyes and gem glowed a bright pink as he looked up, fell upon his knees and screamed a heartbreaking yell, one of pure anger and agony. He fell unto his knees and two giant hands made of thick, thorn-covered vines burst out of the ground. He lifted his head, stood up, and glared at the Crystal Gems. The giant hands loomed behind him and he smiled.

"I was pushed to the brink of insanity. You didn't lift a finger." He chuckled, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes, glowing brighter than ever as the hands rushed at the gems and grasped them so tightly that the thorns penetrated the mass of their forms and all three of them poofed.

The glow in Steven's eyes died down. He put his hands over his mouth as tears formed in his eyes. He stepped towards the poofed gems.

"I-I didn't..." He stammered.

Connie approached him and put her hand on his shoulder cautiously. "Steven?"

He looked back at her with tears in his eyes and gems in his hands. "I'm a monster..." He said as he l looked back at the poofed gems in his hands.

He stood up and laud them down gently on the ground.

Connie grabbed his shoulders and looked him sternly in the eyes. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, or why you keep acting like this, but I do know you're not a monster. You've been through a lot, and you got angry. The gems will be fine."

Steven wiped a tear away. "You probably have a lot of questions, huh?" he mumbled.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you think the gems will be okay here?" He asked, motioning to the poofed gems on the ground.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." She said.

"Let's go somewhere else, because I sure have a lot to fill you in on. Are you ready?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Connie nodded and took it, and with that he scooped her up and together they took off.


	6. The Kindergarten

Connie took Steven's hand a little hesitantly and was suddenly swept off of her feet. She was being carried by the wrists by Steven, and they were soaring over a beautiful mountain. Steven looked like he recognized the place. Connie yelped, suddenly realizing the height they were soaring at, and Steven chuckled.

"I was pretty freaked out my first time, too." He sighed contently.

"So where are we going?" Connie asked.

"We're going to the kindergarten. I'm guessing nobody goes there anymore."

Connie had so many questions, but they could wait. Steven looked so at peace, she didn't want to disturb him. So, instead of doing so, she looked out at the scenery before her. They had come across a field full of sunflowers, but soon the sunflowers ran out into a really big, grey place. She frowned at it, confused. That probably wasn't natural.

"We're here!" Steven exclaimed, setting me down and landing next to me.

Connie looked around at the people-shaped holes in the walls. There was no way this was natural. "This is... the Kindergarten?" She asked.

"Yeah. I know it isn't too pretty, but its probably the only place they won't come looking for us." He looked up at the grey sky and sat down against the wall.

Connie. sat down next to him. "I have at least 1,000 questions."

He smiled. "Ask away."

"Okay... So why were you in that mirror? Why can you fly? If you're a gem, how come you use male pronouns? Why is this place so grey? It can't be natural. And, how long had you been in pearl's gem?"

He looks up at the sky again. "Okay... I was in the mirror because some other gems thought that I was a member of the crystal gems, and they wanted to punish me for it. I didn't even know what a crystal gem was!"

"Wow." Connie said. "I'm sorry about that."

"You don't need to be sorry. But anyways, on to the next question. I can fly because wings are my gem weapon. I can also grow and control plants."

"Yeah, I figured out the plant part." Connie remarks.

Steven winces. "Sorry again..."

Connie smiles. "It's okay, I forgive you."

Steven smiles too. "Okay, good. Next question. I use male pronouns because I'm half human."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, and the next one, the kindergarten is so grey because they used this place to make new gems, and that sucked the nutrients out of the ground. Now nothing can grow here, See?"

Steven flicks his wrist. A little vine grows up, but quickly wilts away. He frowns. "And I'd been in Pearl's gem for at least 4,000 years."

Connie jumped back. "4,000?! How old _are_ you?"

Steven hesitated. "I'm not sure, somewhere around 5,000 years?"

Connie grabbbed Steven's arm. "Whaaaat? No way!"

He laughed. "Yes, Connie. I didn't age in the mirror."

I looked at him closely. "Steven... what was the mirror like?"

He paused, and looked away for a second. Then he looked down and told me.

"I was trapped for thousands of years, screaming without a voice. I could do nothing but sit and watch in constant pain, while nobody bothered to do anything to let me out. The rejection hurt. They knew what they were doing but they didn't care."

Connie took his hand. "Steven, I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

He looked up at me. "But you, Connie, you were the first person who cared. You let me out and healed me, and now you want to help more? Even after I almost killed you? I... I don't get it..."

His body began to shake with sobs. Connie could see tears spilling from his eyes. "You're still here, even after I was h-horrible to y-you."

She hugged him and let him cry on my shoulder. When he was done, she put her hand on the his face and guided him to meet her eyes. "Steven, you've been for a lot. I care about you, and I want to make you feel better. I've already told you, I forgive you, and I'm gonna help you get through this, okay?"

He nodded. She hugged him.

"I'm here..." She said.


	7. Memories and Regret

**(I'm going to try to make my chapters longer, also please feel free to leave suggestions for future chapters and constructive criticism in the reviews)**

Connie released him from the hug and Steven smiled. "Any more questions?" He sighed.

"I think that's enough questions for the day." Connie looked up to the now dark sky. She should be going home. Steven nodded as she suggested this, and he held out his hand.

"C'mon," He said. "We wouldn't want your parents to start worrying." She nodded and took his hand. Steven summoned his wings and together they took off. Connie looked at the sky as they passed again. The stars shone brightly through the clear night sky, and their light reflected on Steven's rose petal wings. Connie looked down at the ground as they passed over many houses and trees. She wasn't used to this height. She clung onto Steven tighter.

Steven continued flying. "So," He said. "This might sound like a shady question, but where do you live?" He chuckled. Connie laughed.

"002 Green Ocean Way" She told him. she could feel Steven hum as if accepting the information as he changed direction slightly. Steven noticed that Connie seemed kind of skittish from being up so high, so he lowered a bit.

"You really aren't used to this flying thing, huh?" He commented. Connie frowned.

"Well, we _are_ up high. What if something happens and we fall?" She asked.

Steven thought for a second. "Well, I won't drop you. And even If I do, I'll catch you with vines or something. Also, no one knows we're up here, so who'd make us fall?" He looked down at her.

"You're safe, you can relax." He looked back up.

"Besides, It's just a short flight to your house. We're already here." We swooped down, and he placed her down gently. Connie looked at him.

"Where do you plan on going after this?" She asked. "I can ask my parents if you can stay here,"

Steven shook his head. "No thank you, I don't want to be a burden. I'll probably just go to the woods, I'm safer there 'cause I have more things to defend myself with." Connie smiled.

"Okay, I'll visit you tomorrow. See you then."

Steven took off. "Bye!"

* * *

Steven landed in the same woods that he and Connie were in earlier. He made his way to a spot where there were no trees growing. He knew this would be where he would make his home.

Steven stepped back.

CRRRACK!

A giant tree, much larger than the rest rose from the ground. Steven made it larger so it'd be easy to spot from overhead. It provided a huge canopy of shade. There was a huge place where the branches spread that would be big enough to support a house, as was Steven's intention.

Several vines made their way up the branches, and twisted around themselves to make a house. There were places where the vines didn't cover that acted like windows and a large door. Steven figured that the place would look a little brighter during the day. More vines came from the ceiling and weaved around each other to create a makeshift hammock.

It'd be good enough, he concluded. But he'd also need food...

That wouldn't be a problem. His father had been a researcher, and he taught Steven about which plants were edible and which plants weren't. His father had taught him a lot of things. To think that Steven had just disappeared one day... his father was probably so confused, and heartbroken.

Steven concluded that he probably shouldn't have gone flying that day. He could have grown up with his father. But unfortunately he had flown to the galaxy warp. He'd been curious. Look where that got him.

Steven sighed and sat on his doorstep, looking out at the stars. He saw Hercules shining bright back at him. His father had taught him about the constellations, too. Steven had enjoyed that, but not necessarily because he cared about the constellations, but because he got to spend time with his dad.

Why was he moping about this now? He'd had plenty of time to mope about this in the mirror. And he moped, indeed. He'd spent plenty of time attempting to thrash out and break the glass of the mirror, only one thought pounding in his head.

 _I have to get out. **I NEED TO GET OUT.**_

Steven pushed the thoughts away. The thoughts scared him, he preferred to keep them bottled up inside. He knew it would be unhealthy in the long run, but he didn't care. For now, he would just look out at the stars. He felt tears run down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry, but he was bound to break down eventually.

Steven hated the Crystal Gems for even existing, they had gotten him into this mess. Without them he would probably have spent his childhood with his only parent. Jasper had thought Steven was a Crystal Gem. But she was wrong, he would never be a Crystal Gem, even if his life depended on it. The only reason why Steven wasn't trying to shatter those cursed gems was because Connie cared about them, for some reason.

Connie was the only reason... that he was free. Huh. Steven smiled. She was just too good for this useless, lousy world. Steven felt the bark of the tree he was sitting on. It was weird, to _feel again._ As an intimate object he couldn't feel much. And it was all thanks to Connie.

Ha, Steven swore if anyone tried to lay a finger on Connie, they'd be screwed.

He yawned. Time to sleep. He was happy that she'd be here tomorrow. He didn't really have anyone to hang out with. He wasn't used to anything... he was used to thousands of years ago.

He figured he'd have to adapt.

* * *

Connie packed some clothes, water, and two PBJ sandwiches, one for Steven just in case he got tired of eating whatever he eats. She packed it all into a periwinkle backpack and set off for the same woods that she and Steven were in the other day. He would probably be hard to find. Those woods were big. Hopefully Steven wont try to scare her or anything... but he didn't seem like the type to do that. He still felt bad about strangling her with vines.

Yeah, that hurt. But still, he was scared, she understood. Connie pushed her way through some large plants and vines. That wasn't very natural for this woods... so Steven was probably near.

"Steven! I'm here, where are you?" She suddenly saw a large tree. That was... also not natural. Steven should work on being less obvious. There was a house made of vines sitting on it, he most likely made that. She sighed. At least she knew where he lived, but where was he? The house was up too high to look into, and she couldn't climb very well, so she didn't know if he was just sleeping.

She threw a water bottle into the open doorway. She heard a protest from inside. Steven came to the doorstep, rubbing his shoulder.

He frowned. "That hurt! You could've called my name or something..." He jumped down.

"I did!" Connie said, laughing. "Sorry Steven, I didn't mean to throw it so hard."

He smiled. "It's okay. Hey! Do you like my home? Made it m'self."

"Yeah! I do, but it was surprisingly easy to find."

Steven shrugged. "It's something, at least." Connie nodded. "Wanna see the inside?" He asked.

Connie smiled. "Sure." They made their way into the home, Steven carried Connie inside because there was no ladder for some reason. Probably because Steven didn't want just anybody getting into his house.

They hang out for the rest of the day. Connie and Steven get hungry after awhile. There will be more exciting crap in the next chapter, ok? It's coming soon.


End file.
